Only 4 you
by Akashi15
Summary: "- POR QUÊ? - um garoto pequeno, de cabelos azuis claros iguais aos olhos, estes repletos de fúria no momento. Apesar disso, ele passava despercebido pelos casais que enchiam a praia durante a noite. Mas não para Aomine." *Se você não fica confortável com yaoi, não se dê ao trabalho de ler. E se você só quer lemon, procure outra, porque essa fic é inocente.


**Disclaimer: Os personagens dessa história não pertencem a mim. Se pertencessem, eu não estaria escrevendo uma fanfic sobre eles.**

**Espero que gostem *-***

– Arf... Arf... Ah.. Ah.. Ah... - "Droga! Minha resistência está péssima. Desse modo não vou conseguir derrubar o Kagami. Droga! Tetsu, por que você está com aquele cérebro de hambúrguer? Depois de tudo que eu fiz por você..." - Ah... Ahrr... - "Sério..." - Arf... - "Nunca imaginei que correr na praia fosse tão difícil." - Arrhh...

O garoto moreno parou de correr e dobrou o corpo pra frente. Cansado, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos. O suor escorria por seu rosto e braços, ele podia ouvir o som de sua circulação sanguínea apesar de estar arfando muito alto.

~barulho de bola de basquete batendo com força em algo~

– ARGH! POR-QUE-VOCÊ-NÃO-ME-OBEDECE?!

"Tetsu?" O moreno seguiu por onde pensara vir o grito e encontrou uma miniquadra de basquete no meio da praia.

– POR QUÊ? - um garoto pequeno, de cabelos azuis claros iguais aos olhos, estes repletos de fúria no momento. Apesar disso, ele passava despercebido pelos casais que enchiam a praia durante a noite. Mas não para Aomine.

Naquela quadra, mergulhado em frustração, estava a razão de sua vida. Normalmente, ele encontraria o pequeno e jogaria basquete com ele até seu sproblemas serem esquecidos. Mas ele nunca vira Kuroko demonstrar a raiva daquela maneira, parecia outra pessoa de tão fora de seu normal. Então, resolveu esperar um pouco, dar espaço pra ele.

– Isso é muito injusto! Por quê? Por que ele evolui tão rápido? Assim eu não acompanhar seu ritmo. Bakagami!... - e batia a bola com força. Mesmo cansado, a determinação não lhe permitia parar. Nem as lágrimas salgadas com a frustração o fazia diminuir a intensidade do treino. Depois de certo tempo, o único som audível era da bola sendo arremessada contra a tabela. e dos passos firmes do menino. Ele não estava mais calmo, no entanto, não havia mais palavras a serem ditas. "Não adianta lamentar. Eu preciso melhorar. Kagami conta comigo".

O menino moreno sentara encostado no muro da quadra no lado de fora e escutava o esforço de Tetsu com um aperto no peito, sem saber dizer se era ciúme, inveja ou apenas o sentimento de incompetência pra consolá-lo. Dado momento, a bola parou de bater.

– Aomine-kun...

"Ele... Ele chamou meu nome? Será que descobriu onde estou?" E começou a sair de onde estava.

– Aomine-kun... - as lágrimas caíam como torrentes de seus olhos azuis claros. - IDIOTA!

"Ué? Ele não me viu. Mas... Por que está me xingando?" e se abaixou para ouvir mais.

– Sempre tão arrogante. Egocêntrico. Só porque eu não consegui acompanhar... Por que você não sai daqui?! - e chorava mais.

– Tetsu... - Aomine saiu da escuridão - Tudo bem com você?

Kuroko levantou a cabeça estupefato.

– Ao-kun... O que... O que você está fazendo aqui? - seu tom de voz claramente mudara.

– Eu... Eu não pretendia ouvir... mas estava passando e... Você me odeia tanto assim?

O garoto pequeno fez menção de começar uma resposta mas mudou de ideia:

– Esqueça. Tanto faz.

– Ok... er... eu ia oferecer companhia, mas já vi que você não me quer aqui. - disse ao virar-se para a saída.

– Aomine-kun! Não vá. - e o moreno parou - Fique aqui comigo.

– Mas você acabou de me mandar embora e, claramente, você preferia outra pessoa. Vou chamar a Momoi-chan. - e saiu da quadra, porém não foi muito longe. Não conseguia. Doía em seu coração ouvir o choro de Kuroko e saber que não podia consolá-lo.

– Aomine-kun! - ouviu o grito desesperado e percebeu que não aguentava ficar ali. - Aomine-kun... - viu o sorriso aliviado no rosto molhado de Kuroko. Caiu no chão ao seu lado e o abraçou com força.

– Eu sei... eu sei que não sou quem você queria, mas eu não aguentava deixá-lo assim, mesmo que você não precise de mim.

– Você é idiota ou o quê? Você entendeu tudo errado. Eu estava lhe chamando. Eu preciso de você! - e socou com seus pequenos pulsos, o garoto alto que o envolvia com tanto carinho. - Você sempre faz isso. Me dá atenção, sorri e vai embora com a Momoi-chan. Você é todo autossuficiente e ignora a todos. Por que você ainda faz isso comigo? Por que ainda chega e me faz te amar cada vez mais, se logo depois você corre pra Momoi-chan? Por que você não sai daqui de dentro? - e apontou para seu próprio coração.

– Ei. ei. ei. Hã? O que você está falando? - e o abraçou mais forte para sussurrar em seu ouvido - Tetsu... você ainda não percebeu? Eu não sou autossuficiente. Eu não consigo nem fazer ramén! Momoi me conhece desde pequeno, ela é como uma irmã pra mim. E só passamos tanto tempo juntos porque ela sabe disso. Ela sabe qual minha razão de jogar basquete, de ter uma vida. - soltou um pouco o abraço para poder encarar os olhos azuis que tanto amava - Tetsu, eu não me importo de jogar contra você, de te ver dando para Kagami o apoio que antes você me dava, pois eu tenho certeza de que no futuro, jogaremos lado a lado, eu e você, como nos velhos tempos. Nossa parceria será eterna. Só não saia da minha vida, não me abandone, porque meu coração bate apenas por você. O único capaz de me fazer feliz é Tetsu-kun. - e limpando as lágrimas do amado o beijou ali mesmo, no meio da quadra, sob a luz das estrelas.


End file.
